This invention relates to filtration apparatus, and more particularly, to selective filtration apparatus having a readily interchangeable filter medium.
The need to selectively separate component particles in a fluid medium is a frequently occurring problem in technological procedures. Since such component particles may be of infinitely varying sizes, it is impossible to use any single filter medium to cover the full range of particle selectively. Therefore, a fixed filter medium is a significant limiting factor in filtration devices.
This invention provides a filter unit which provides interchangeability of the filter media. Further, the filters are very readily interchanged. The parts of the entire assembly are kept to a minimum for ease of filter changing. The filter units of the invention can use an interchangeable porous filter disc alone or in combination with interchangeable membrane filters. Therefore, this invention provides a highly selective filtration unit.